


Under the Microscope

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction.net E/O Challenge: Space<br/>Spoilers for Season 7, especially the first two episodes. </p><p>When your brother thinks you're crazy, everything is a sign...</p><p>Only rated "T" for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Microscope

Sam played with his napkin nervously and Dean stared.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Sam threw the napkin at Dean. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop analyzing everything I do!" He ruffled his hair nervously.

"It's not just napkin origami," said Dean. "There's the hair twirling..."

"I swear, since you found out Lucie's in my head, you watch every move I make," Sam snapped. "If I stand, sit, twitch my nose..."

"I didn't mean..." said Dean.

"I'm like an ant under a damn microscope. Just give me some space, man!" He escaped to the bathroom for a welcome break from his brother.


End file.
